


You Gotta Die Sometime

by chaotictaako



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, D E A T H, Fluff and Angst, HIV/AIDS, M/M, Shallura if you squint, im so sorry, it's based off of the ending of falsettos, its teen bc cursing and aids, kind of a songfic??, klance, shallura is basically just mendel and trina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotictaako/pseuds/chaotictaako
Summary: Lance knew he had to die sometime.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the song this chapter is based off of - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0l3pUU4s3E

Lance sat up in the hospital bed, his breath labored and littered with coughs. He knew the end was near when the doctors started using terms like “funeral” and “passing away” and honestly he had started to accept it. Death was an inevitability for him and there was no point in fighting it. Lance remembered the moment Keith had been notified about the disease and how angry he was. He started yelling and screaming and crying and it hadn’t been until much later that he calmed down enough to even talk to Lance. It broke Lance’s heart to see his boyfriend of nine months (or ten months, as Keith stubbornly insisted) reacting this way to the news. He wasn’t dead yet.  
Why him though? Why Lance of anyone in the world? He had loved Keith as much as he could and had never smoked or done drugs or anything and he was still dying because of who he loved. It was ironic almost. The world screwing him in the ass because he liked to occasionally be screwed in the ass. At least dying means he won’t be scared of death anymore, Lance figured. But still, he could have had a whole life ahead of him. Lance knew Keith and him probably wouldn’t last forever, but even still Lance was going to miss out on so much and it was all because of this stupid fucking disease.  
Hearing a knock at the door, Lance weakly called for whoever it was to come in. Keith, accompanied by a nurse, burst into the hospital room. Keith looked like a mess. His dark hair was shaggy and his eyes were dull and had visible bags underneath them. He looked like he hadn’t slept, eaten or showered in at least three days. “Jesus, you look worse than I do,” Lance teased, moving over slightly so his partner could sit down on the small bed. “Shut up,” Keith laughed hallowly, pressing a gentle kiss on Lance’s temple. Lance leaned into the kiss, a fatigued smile slowly gracing his lips. “How are you doing?” Keith asked, leaning away from the other to gaze at him. Lance shrugged, trying to fight back the coughing fit rising in his throat. “I’ve been better.” He sighed, leaning against Keith’s shoulder sluggishly. Feeling a hand tangle in his hair, Lance closed his eyes. If this could be his last moment, Lance would be fine with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and then there was one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola mucharachos today's not gonna be a good day or a good week or a good year

It had been a few weeks since Lance died. There wasn’t really have a big funeral - Lance wouldn’t have wanted that - so it was just Keith and a few others huddled around a grave. Gray storm clouds loomed overhead in a vague warning of rain as the small group mourned. Allura, who used to despise Lance, was actually crying. Well, everyone was. Pidge had lost a person she looked up to, Allura and Shiro had lost a friend and Keith had lost the love of his life. “I- He didn’t deserve this,” Keith muttered angrily as Shiro approached and attempted to comfort him. “Keith, I’m so sorry-”

“Why are the things I loved always just ripped from my hands?” Keith shouted, cutting off Shiro and gripping the gravestone tightly. “Why couldn’t the one person I needed in my life stay with me?” He ranted, shoving Shiro back and choking out a sob. Shiro, sympathetic and unperturbed by the act of violence simply gazed at Keith. Everyone was staring now and Keith’s cheeks lit up with a modest pink as he realized how loud he had been shouting. Taking a small breath, he knelt down and just stared at the grave somberly. His hand traced the lettering of Lance’s name as he closed his eyes and tried to bring out any memory of Lance possible.

_ The phone rang. Keith knew the number. He had practically memorized it with all the times he had manically called in the middle of the night asking to see Lance. PIcking up the phone, he tapped his foot anxiously as he waited for the nurse to talk. “It’s nurse Shay. He’s gone.” The nurse explained, a sense of urgency in her voice. A pang of anger and sorrow rang through his stomach as the words sunk in. “I-” Keith tried to speak but only a painful sob came out. “I’m so sorry, Keith,” She comforted the grieving man. “He died 15 minutes ago. His immune system was gone and the cold was too much for him and-” There was a pause in the call as the nurse took an audible breath. “I’m sorry Keith. If you ever need to talk, I’m here.”  _

Keith clenched his fist, trying to push away the memory. Why couldn’t he have thought of something happy? No, all he could think about was the moment he lost everything. A loud crash of thunder echoed across the dark sky as a light drizzle of rain began to fall on the group. One by one, everyone left the area to seek shelter until it was only Keith. 

There he stayed for what felt like 3 hours, the rain pouring down and making his dark hair stick to his face. Finally standing up to go home, he took one last longing look at the gravestone. “See you soon, Lance,” He sighed aloud before trudging his way home in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is shit sorry but i'm prob gonna do another klance fic with a catch me if you can au that'll be less depressing and probably better at this since i suck ass at angst

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and depressing sorryyyyyy
> 
> also im prob gonna post a second chapter in a lil bit while im still in a writing mood


End file.
